


Marbles and a window

by localvillageidiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Slight spoilers, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localvillageidiot/pseuds/localvillageidiot
Summary: This is about post-timeskip Tendo, so there may be some slight spoilers in here!Just some fluff for my fellow Tendo lovers. (:
Relationships: Tendo Satori/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Marbles and a window

I was sitting at my desk finishing up some work for the day when I heard the familiar rapping of marbles being tossed at my window. Leaning back in my rolling chair, I reached out and slid my window open to see my neighbor across the way, hanging out of his matching window. He smiled, waving at me with his head laying to the side on his arm. I stretched out my stiff back against my chair, smiling back at him. 

“Hey Ten.” I looked back at my clock. “You’re home earlier than usual.”

He gave a sigh, not moving from his comfortable position. “Yeah, there weren't a whole lot of orders to fill today. It was honestly pretty boring. What did you do today?”

“Translated, reviewed, and edited some stuff. You know, the usual.”

“Are you sure you’re just a translator? I still don’t really buy it.”

“What else would I be?” 

“A secret agent or something. A spy maybe. You speak, like, way too many languages to just be a translator.”

“Speaking other languages is a skill that every translator needs. Do you have any other evidence for your theory?” I asked with a light chuckle. 

I could still remember my first encounter with Tendo. I had come home from a particularly grueling day at work and forgot to close the curtain on my window before I began to undress for a shower. I was topless and in my underwear when I felt a pair of eyes on me which caused me to look up. I saw Tendo standing near his window, seemingly frozen in place. We made eye contact for a split second before he snapped his head downward and scurried away. I had never seen someone’s face turn that shade of red before, although I’m sure mine was a similar color. I quickly crouched down and crawled over to my window to close my curtain. I tried not to think about the embarrassing moment for the rest of the night, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. I assumed that someone lived across from me, but I’d never seen anyone in the window before, nor had I ever seen anyone that looked quite like the man I saw. He was tall. He was standing away from the window and I could still only see from his torso up. He was also covered in what looked like dirt and wore a restaurant apron. His face was sharp and his hair was a shocking red, though it was shaved pretty close to his scalp. Nothing about him seemed to match, but because of that I found myself thinking about him, trying to put him together in my mind. Around the time I was settling in for bed I heard something bouncing off my window. I pulled back the curtain to see the same red headed peeping tom from earlier hanging out of his window with what looked like marbles in his hand. He was about to throw another one before he saw me and jumped a bit, surprised to see me standing there. I raised my eyebrow at him through the glass as he panickedly shuffled with some papers on the desk next to him before he found the one he was looking for and held it out for me. I noticed then how long and toned his arms were. I didn't have to squint to see what was written on it. 

**I’m Sorry I Saw You Naked**

I stared at it for a minute before I bursted into a fit of laughter. I don’t know why, but it was so funny to me to see this strange looking man offer such a strange apology for what was clearly an accident. I slid my window open and that’s how our friendship began. Every now and again, Tendo would toss marbles at my window when he got home from work just to chat. I rather enjoyed his company, maybe a bit more than I would admit to myself. 

“Well,” Tendo said, pulling me back to present time, “you’re very mysterious now that I think about it. Secret agents are mysterious people.” 

“I’m not that mysterious, just not that interesting.” I replied, debunking him again. He didn’t look satisfied with my reply. 

“Y/n, we’ve been neighbors for, well, I actually don’t know how long. But we’ve been talking to each other for months now and I barely know anything about you!”

“Well if you never ask questions, you’ll never know the answers.” I said, sticking my tongue out playfully. 

His face lit up at my response. I always loved his almost childlike excitement. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we play that American question game?”

“20 Questions?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. I’ll go first. How’d you end up in Paris?”

“I came here for work. There was a good job opening for a translator in the French embassy so I applied and here I am now. My turn, what were you like as a kid?” I internally cringed hearing my question out loud. I didn’t mean to get so deep so quickly, but it didn’t seem to phase him.

“Oh, I was kind of weird actually. I grew up in Japan. I didn't have many friends so I read a lot of manga instead. Even in high school, it was pretty much the same, but I also played a lot of volleyball! I was on a nationally acclaimed team and I even had a super cool nickname, Guess Monster. Pretty nifty, huh?” he said with his signature goofy smile I had become so fond of. It always made my heart beat a little faster when I saw his eyes squint up and his light crows feet showed. 

“You played national level volleyball? Maybe I’ll try and find your highlight reels.”

He blushed a bit, though I couldn’t see much of it since he sat up to place his cheeks in his large hands. 

“My turn. How old were you when you learned each of the languages you can speak?”

We went back and forth asking questions and sharing stories, getting to know each other in the process. I found out that Tendo had always loved making chocolate, that it was his favorite flavor of ice cream, and that he still keeps up to date with the latest manga and anime in Japan, going as far as to have a subscription of the weekly Shonen Jump delivered to his house. I had always known that he was funny, but he really could make me laugh. He was so sweet and genuinely interested in what I had to say to him. Though he talked about his quirkiness as if it were a negative trait, it was that quirkiness that made me feel comfortable enough to answer his questions without holding back. I found myself leaning further out of my window with each question, wanting to be closer to him. He was doing the same, though I didn’t really notice it until the last question when I became nervous that he might fall out.

“Okay, this is my twentieth question. I have to make it a good one.” Tendo said, mock-stroking a beard on his face. “Where do you hide your special agent gun and badge?” 

“Under the sink.” 

“I KNEW IT!” he shouted a bit too loudly. 

A window above him slid open aggressively, revealing an angry older woman in a bonnet and a nighty. “TAIS-TOI!”

We both looked up at the woman, then back at each other, and started to cackle. Covering our mouths to muffle our laughter, we attempted to apologize for our disturbance. Once the woman had gone back into her apartment and we had gotten a hold of ourselves, I looked back across the way at Tendo. He was standing sideways in the window frame, holding his stomach and whipping a stray tear from his eye, when something hit me. Maybe it was the way he was standing, making him look solid yet inviting, or maybe it was the way his laughter sounded like my favorite song put through a distorter, somehow making it sound even better, but I felt a rush of confidence in that moment. 

“Hey, I get one last question.” I said, regaining his attention. 

“That you do. So what is it, Special Agent Y/N?”

“Was this a date?” I asked quickly, before I lost my nerve. 

I watched as his body became rigid after hearing my question. He turned to face me fully, placing a hand on his window frame and leaning outward to allow the moonlight to caress his uniquely attractive features. He looked into my eyes for what felt like eons before I saw his lips move, softening his face with a small, almost satisfied smile.

“The first of many.”


End file.
